It is the purpose of the Glaucoma Center to continue efforts to improve methods for the diagnosis and therapy of glacoma as well as to provide a training program for paramedical personnel, residents and fellows. We plan to continue our studies on the response of glaucoma patients to corticosteroids, both in vivo and in vitro. We hope to learn more about the mechanism of the pressure elevation following topical corticosteroids (penetration studies, binding sites, possible blockers of the response). We also plan to continue in vitro tissue culture studies on the responsiveness to corticosteroids. For the diagnosis of glucoma we plan to establish relationships between various parameters of aqueous humor dynamics and the development of cupping and filed loss. In addition we plan to develop newer methods of measuring retinal response. In order to determine the prognosis of glucoma we plan to subject patients to unilateral pressure control as well as to unilateral medication and to correlate the susceptibility of optic nerve to intraocular pressure with all of the parameters that we study in prospective fashion. Newer therapies to be explorDd include 6-hydroxy-dopamine, EPNE, propyleneglycol norepinephrine, and microsurgical procedures. We also plan further studies on the effect of diphenylhydantoin and related pharmacologic agents on the sensitivity of the optic nerve to diseases producing sichemia. In studies of the relationship between glaucoma and diabetes we will included interrelationships of glaucoma and the retinopathy and nephropathy of diabetes. It is proposed to study the role of prostaglandins in primary and secondary glucoma and to attempt to alter the effects of prostaglandins clinically.